Weapons
Weapons are used by almost everyone to fight, and all weapons deal Brute damage unless specified otherwise. Weapon Basics Weapon Size Weapon Size is used to let you know about how heavy or about how big a weapon is. They each have an additional bonus for use: * Medium Weapons are the most prolific weapons. You can use them in your Off Hand, but roll 2 less dice to hit. * Small Weapons are easily concealed, granting a bonus die to attempts to hide them. You can use them in your Off Hand, but roll 1 less dice to hit. You can use Agility for melee Attack Rolls with small weapons. * Large Weapons are bulky and highly visible. They are often carried with slings or straps. Large Weapons cannot normally be used in your Off Hand. Weapon Properties Most weapons have unique properties that differentiate weapons, and allow you to make important decisions about how your character fights. Some properties can be Applied to some or all weapons to modify their statistics and price. These will be listed in a separate table. Applied Properties Critical Effects When rolling an Attack Roll, if you roll the same number twice and succeed on the attack, you deal a Critical Wound and also gain the additional Critical Effect for that weapon: Weapon Statistics The weapon tables list the weapons available to a character. They each have the following information: * Type: Tells you the type of the weapon. This is important for weapon Abilities. Above each table, not on it. * Damage: The amount of damage the weapon deals when it hits. Listed as "D'." * Penetration: The amount of Armor the weapon pierces. Listed as "'P." * Critical Effect: This is the effect that is triggered alongside a Critical Wound when you roll any pairs on the Attack Roll and hit. Listed as "Crit." * Name: Tells you what the weapon is called. * Cost: How much it normally costs to buy such a weapon where it’s readily available. * Size: What size the weapon is, as explained above. * Magazine: The number of shots that can be fired before reloading a ranged weapon. Most weapons can also keep a round loaded in the chamber, except for breach loaders and revolvers. Listed as "Mag." * Range: A weapon's maximum effective point-shooting range. Listed as "Rng." * Rate of Fire (RoF): The possible number of shots fired when using Automatic mode. * Recoil: The number of penalty dice when using Automatic mode. Listed as "Rec." * Properties: The weapon properties that the weapon has. Fist Weapons Fist Weapons are weapons that are held in or cover the hand which are swung in a manner identical to throwing a punch. They are often carried by gangsters, assassins, spies, and other shady types who benefit from keeping their weapons concealed. Unlike other weapon types, Fist Weapons simply add their Damage and Penetration to a character's Unarmed attack. Knives Knives are short blades with a handle that do not run over 13" in length. Knives are incredibly common and can be found in nearly every residence in Sol. All knives are suitable for Throwing. Swords Swords are long blades with a handle that run over 13" in length. Swords are fairly rare in the 24th century, but can still be found in the hands of most armed groups. Clubs A club is a bludgeoning weapon, sometimes with a head but always with a handle. Clubs can be made of wood, metal, or hard plastic. Clubs are common all throughout the entire solar system for their ease of use and versatility, most often used by both police and thugs or criminals. Axes Polearms Handguns Shotguns Submachineguns Rifles Heavy Weapons Mines, Bombs & Grenades